


Are You Kidding Me?

by ramimedley



Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, cock teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Watching Snafu weave his way towards the bar he couldn’t get those words out of his head; contain himself?  Not a chance.  Snafu always thought he was the one that was in charge.  Well, Eugene had a pretty devious plan that he was pretty sure would one-up any of Snafu’s previous attempts.  Looking at the table as Snafu came back he grinned.  Things were going to get interesting, but it was his own fault really; he looked too good in that suit.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Are You Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little piece I couldn’t get out of my head. Enjoy and thank you so much for reading!

Looking at his husband standing neatly beside Burgie looking gorgeous in the black tux Eugene felt like a lucky man. Married just over a year he was still stunned by the fact that they had come together like they had; two total opposites that when paired up made a perfect match. Seeing him hand off the ring he subconsciously rubbed his own. The slim gold band meant the world to him. Watching as Burgie gave Florence a kiss and they ran down the aisle the wedding officially ended. Rising from his seat Eugene walked to the front of the church looking for his man.

“Hey,” he greeted, coming up behind him. “You looked really good up there.” Smiling he clasped his hand. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch; everything went perfectly. “You know you’re looking pretty fine in that tux, Snaf.” He murmured; leaning up to give him a kiss.

“Yeah?” He grinned. “Think you can contain yourself Eugene?” He laughed; completely joking.

Contain himself Eugene thought, an idea starting to bloom in his mind. “We better head towards the reception” he pulled at Snafu’s hand. “You probably need to be there to do some best man stuff.”

Exiting the church and climbing into Snafu’s truck they pulled out of the parking lot traveling towards the reception hall. Driving along they chatted about the ceremony.

“I’m damn well glad that’s ova’ with.” Snafu muttered. “You know I hate wearin’ this shit.”

Ruffling his fingers through his hair Eugene replied “but you look so handsome in it.”

“Handsome, huh?” He asked; grinning at Eugene’s choice of words.

“The wedding turned out well,” Eugene continued. “They seem really happy.”

“Well, it’s a done deal for sure. Burgie ain’t runnin’ away now,” Snafu laughed; pulling into the parking lot. Turning the truck off he snuck a quick kiss; rubbing his thumb against Eugene’s ring. The feel of his matching one smooth against his finger.

“As if he was trying to go anywhere anyway.” Eugene chuckled.

Following Snafu into the building they looked for where they were supposed to sit. Finding their names on little cards at a table Eugene was relieved to see they were sitting with Bill. Burgie and Florence had their own spot, but at least the three of them were together, even if there were other people at the table. “I’m gonna go grab a drink,” Snafu muttered. “You two want anythin?” He asked, looking at Bill and Eugene.

“I’ll have a beer,” Bill responded; looking around the room. There were a ton of people there. They’d had to make the trip to Texas, but it wasn’t like they could miss it. He’d ridden with Snafu and Eugene; which had helped since they could take turns driving.

“Grab me whatever,” Eugene replied. Watching Snafu weave his way towards the bar he couldn’t get those words out of his head; contain himself? Not a chance. Snafu always thought he was the one that was in charge. Well, Eugene had a pretty devious plan that he was pretty sure would one-up any of Snafu’s previous attempts. Looking at the table as Snafu came back he grinned. Things were going to get interesting, but it was his own fault really; he looked too good in that suit.

Handing Bill his beer and sitting one in front of Eugene Snafu took his seat at the table. “I wish I could fuckin’ smoke in here,” he grumbled. “I don’ feel like goin’ outside.” Removing the bow tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of the uncomfortable dress shirt he felt like it was easier to breathe.

Laughing Eugene knew if his little plan worked like he thought it would, here shortly Snafu wouldn’t be able to go smoke anyway; unless he wanted to embarrass himself.

Listening to him and Bill argue about football Eugene made his first move, just resting his hand on Snafu’s thigh. No big deal there, he did it all the time. Snafu didn’t even pause in his talking.

Time to up the ante Eugene thought. Slipping his hand over he ran a thumb over his crotch, quietly laughing as he felt him jump. Seeing him shoot a look at him Eugene smiled back brightly.

He never would have expected Eugene to mess with him under the table which was exactly why he was doing it. Snafu wasn’t the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve.

Continuing rubbing his crotch he watched as Snafu purposefully ignored him. Good, we’ll play that game Eugene thought.

Feeling his efforts starting to pay off he squeezed the hard line of Snafu's cock in his pants. Running his hand up he pushed down on the head hearing him try to stifle a gasp. He still wasn’t looking at him; trying to remain nonchalant as if Eugene hadn’t already gotten him hard in his pants while sitting at the table in the middle of a reception.

May the fidgeting begin Eugene thought as he scooted a little closer. Watching each expression as he tried to ignore him, Eugene continued stroking him through his pants. Chuckling he knew there was no way he could get up from the table unless he wanted to try and hide his erection. Leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek Eugene waited to see if he’d look at him; still nothing.

Sliding his hand up towards his zipper he got a look of irritation before Snafu resumed his conversation. Still not the response he was looking for. Struggling, Eugene successfully managed to get the zipper undone.

“Eugene,” he heard him say in warning; that just caused him to increase his efforts. Now there was nothing between his roaming fingers and the thin material of Snafu's briefs. This was too fun; completely out of character for him. Usually things like this were the other way around; Snafu toying with him.

Running his thumb down hard he felt him shift; taking a drink of his whiskey as his legs tensed; parting slightly. He was still having a conversation with Bill though, so it apparently wasn’t getting to be too much just yet. Quickening his thumb he heard him cough to try and cover up a groan.

Laughing as Snafu shot him a glare only spurred Eugene on more. Leaning a little closer he ground his palm down; this time drawing out that groan he was looking for. Seeing him drain his whiskey Eugene took a drink of his beer, smiling at Bill as if there were nothing going on. Gleefully he watched as Snafu attempted to continue his conversation even as he pushed himself against Eugene’s hand.

There we go, Eugene thought. He had him now, past the point of no return. He could do this all night; merciless teasing. He didn’t think he’d be able to make him cum under the table, but he was having a damn good time trying.

Squeezing the head earned him another cough and he almost laughed out loud when he heard Bill ask “are you okay?”

“M’ fine,” he heard him respond while taking a drink of his water. He didn’t have any alcohol left and there was no way he could get up to get more.

Continuing to play with him he grinned when Snafu growled under his breath “goddamnit Eugene, are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?”

He’d give him props though. He was managing to look like he had it under control. Eugene was ready to take it to the next level. “Hey Snaf,” he got his attention, laughing at the annoyed look on his face. “I need another beer. Can you get me one?” He asked sweetly, just loud enough for Bill to overhear him.

Grinding his palm down just as he started to answer he heard an audible gasp before he quickly answered “fuck, in a minute, Gene.”

Slipping his fingers up and down he felt the wet patch right under the button of his pants. Ducking his head and grinning he felt Snafu slip his hand under the table, covering Eugene’s. Waiting for his fun to be ended he was surprised when Snafu pushed his hand harder against his cock. So this was working he thought; feeling Snafu's warm hand against his own.

“I’m going to go grab me one,” he heard Bill respond. “You want me to grab you two anything?”

“Yes,” Snafu immediately responded. Anything to get Bill away from the table. It would leave just him and Eugene sitting there; perfect.

Seeing Bill wander off towards the bar Eugene got ready for Snafu's rant.

“What the fuck are you doin’ Eugene,” he urgently whispered. “Ya know this ain’t fair; gettin’ me all hot and bothered and with no way ta finish.” Pulling him in for a heated kiss Eugene felt the urgency humming through his body. “You’re jus’ fuckin’ with me.”

“I’m not sure what you mean, Snaf.” He grinned; sliding his palm up and down his cock. “I’m just sitting here, listening to the conversation, enjoying the reception.”

Waiting for the grumbling that was about to come he pointed towards the dance floor. “You want to go dance? I really want to,” he stated; shooting him the doe eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, Eugene,” he whined. “What am I supposed ta do ova’ here?” Moving Eugene’s hand a little quicker and harder he groaned. “I’m gonna fuckin’ drag ya outta here in a minute. I don’ care if I have to find a goddamn closet we’re gonna finish what you started.”

Removing his hand completely Eugene grinned. “You’re going to get up and walk through the room with a raging hard on?”

“You’re damn straight I am,” he replied; reaching under the table to zip up his pants. Standing up swiftly he grabbed Eugene by the hand tugging him along behind him.

Leaving the main part of the building he started hunting around for someplace that would give them some privacy. Not finding anywhere he growled “come on,” as he opened up the front door, striding over to his truck. Unlocking it he slid into the backseat waiting for Eugene to join him.

Pulling him roughly on top of him he fused his mouth to Eugene’s, grinding up against him. “Think you’re so funny don’ ya?” He asked; popping the button on his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down just below his ass. Kissing him again he continued. “All that damn teasin, playin’ with me. Twasn’t fair and you know it.”

Reaching up for a kiss he complained “ya can’t jus’ leave me like this, Gene.” Just a couple hard strokes and he knew he’d topple right over the edge. He just needed Eugene to touch him, lick him, anything he was so desperate. “M’ so close.” He whimpered.

Victory shining in his eyes Eugene said “so you weren’t expecting this were you?” Sliding his head down he snuck his tongue out swiping across the head; tasting precum. Feeling Snafu’s body tense he decided to stop toying with him. Taking him into his mouth he sucked hard feeling Snafu’s hips automatically thrust up. Bobbing his head quickly he felt Snafu clutching his shirt tightly, pulling him closer; soft moans leaving his mouth.

“Oh my fuckin’ god, Eugene.” He groaned. “Don’ stop. You been fuckin’ with me all damn night.” Thrusting up into his mouth he felt Eugene push down on his hips; effectively keeping him still. “I need ya ta make me cum” he babbled; arching his back. “God, please don’ stop'' he begged. The drag of Eugene’s mouth, his tongue curling against him, the hand cupping his balls was pushing him closer and closer.

Popping off just as he started to feel Snafu's balls draw up he heard the wail from the man beneath him. Dipping his head back down he slid his tongue along the head; grazing his teeth lightly. Taking him in deep he tasted the fluid leaking out of his cock. Speeding up he heard the hitch of his breath, body running so tight, giving him one last suck to the head he felt his body jerk hard, a yelled “fuck” leaving his lips, before cum flooded his mouth. Licking him clean Eugene raised his head looking at his lover. Sweat glistening at his temple, hand clenched against the seat, pants still undone, eyes closed. He looked thoroughly debauched. Leaning up he kissed him softly feeling a hand come up around his neck holding him in place.

Breaking away Snafu looked at the satisfied look on his partner’s face. “Fuck me, Eugene” he whispered. “I thought I was gonna cum right there at the damn table.”

Laughing Eugene leaned back helping him do up his pants. “Didn’t see that coming did you?” He questioned, chuckling.

Getting himself put back to rights he kissed Eugene again; tongue slipping into his mouth. Pulling away he looked him in the eye “you jus’ wait till the next time we gotta go to somethin’ like this,” he grumbled. “Payback is a bitch.”

Patting him against the cheek Eugene murmured. “Good thing we don’t know anyone else getting married.” Chuckling at Snafu's grumpy face he just had to throw out “you’re going to be waiting a good long while.” Making sure their clothes were straightened and they looked presentable he uttered “we better go back inside before we’re missed.” Checking to make sure the coast was clear Eugene climbed out of the truck, Snafu following quickly behind. Sneaking back into the building, giggling like a couple of teenagers they made their way back to their seats.

“Where the fuck did you go?” Bill asked as they sat back down. “I thought you guys had left without me.”

Squeezing Eugene’s hand Snafu responded “had to go smoke,” hoping Bill bought his little lie.

“Well that must have been a hell of a smoke,” Bill replied. “It took you long enough.”

Grinning Snafu drained his whiskey. Setting the glass back on the table, eyes dancing he replied “yeah, well I desperately needed some nicotine.”

Deciding to get one last tease in Eugene turned to Bill. “Snafu was really hard pressed to get outside; you should have seen him. He couldn’t get me out of here fast enough.”

Eugene laughed at Snafu's exasperated reply. “Nice Eugene, real nice.”

Feeling like he’d missed something Bill just shrugged his shoulders. Whatever it was he probably didn’t want to know anyway.

Leaning back against Snafu's outstretched arm Eugene felt pretty pleased with how the night turned out. Feeling a squeeze to his shoulder he glanced over seeing a mouthed “I love you,” from his partner’s lips.

Snuggling against him, leaning up to kiss his chin he whispered “love you too.”


End file.
